


New Home... At Least For A While

by remanth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Asgard, Crossover, Fireworks, Midgard, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel runs after Lucifer tries to kill him and heads to Asgard. There, he meets the god whose identity he stole back on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Home... At Least For A While

It was about time to move on. And the great thing about being an archangel? You could go basically anywhere you wanted. While his father spent a lot of time on Earth and creating the people and plants and stuff there, Gabriel had liked to explore when he was younger. It was on one of his many jaunts out into the universe that he’d found it. A golden place filled with a race of people who would be considered gods to the more primitive people on Earth. He’d skulked around a bit, learning about the people there and their ways, before coming back to Earth when his father had called.

“You know, it really sucks getting stabbed in the chest by your older brother,” Gabriel remarked to the little black and white dog sitting on his lap. He was in a comfortable red armchair, tray of sweets at his elbow. “But at least Kali and the Winchesters got out. And dear old Luci thinks I’m dead so he won’t be looking for me. What do you think, dog? Time to go back to Asgard? Could be fun and no one’d even think to look for me there.”

The dog merely blinked at him and licked his lips, eyes turning to the cupcakes sitting so close to his nose. Even though they were chocolate, that was the awesome thing about being a dog made of illusion: he could have as much chocolate as he wanted. Gabriel set the dog on the floor and stood up, stretching his arms over his head before tossing a cupcake to the dog. He ate it blissfully, licking all the icing off his lips when he was done. With a sigh, Gabriel let everything illusion in the room fade away, which left him with the armchair. Thinking about it, it was a good metaphor for his life right now, empty except for the fact that he was alive. But this was all he really wanted, all that time ago when he’d run away from Heaven. He was out. And no matter how much he might wish to have an idea of what was going on, Gabriel couldn’t stick his nose in anymore. The moment he did, _someone_ would catch onto the fact he wasn’t dead. In an eyeblink, he disappeared from the little room and flew across the universe and to the golden realm he’d discovered so long ago.

Asgard was just the same, still a shining golden beauty. Gabriel let his wings drop him on the strange bridge that stretched from the palace to the edge of the water and studied the little gold dome that housed the realms pathway to other worlds. A man stood there in golden armor, a giant broadsword held at ease in his hands. The man was studying him in turn, tawny eyes nearly a match for Gabriel’s own.

“Welcome to Asgard,” the man said, inclining his head regally towards Gabriel. “You’ve been here before, though I didn’t actually get a glimpse of you last time.”

“Not many know I’m there when I don’t want them to,” Gabriel replied, glancing around warily and wondering what his best method of escape would be. Though he hoped he wouldn’t need it. “Who are you? I don’t remember you.”

“That would be because you stayed in the palace,” the man replied, a quiet laugh in his words. “You never came out here, did you? This is where I stay. I am Heimdahl and I am the guardian of Asgard. What is your name, stranger?”

“Ah, yeah... um... Loki,” Gabriel replied, blurting out the name of the god he’d played for so long back on Earth. And was more than a little flabbergasted when Heimdahl burst out laughing.

“I know Loki and you are not him,” Heimdahl replied when he got his breath back. “I had forgotten just how long ago I’d sensed you. Loki and Thor had not even been born yet, had they? What is your _real_ name stranger and why a fake one?”

“As to the why, I’m hiding from my family,” Gabriel muttered, frustrated that Heimdahl had caught him in a lie. “And as for my name, can we just agree that it need not be said? I doubt my brothers could find me here but... they are rather ticked off. I’d rather not assume the couldn’t find me.”

“Good Heimdahl, I sensed a stranger entering Asgard,” a new voice said, smooth and low, full of curiosity. Footsteps sounded behind Gabriel and he turned to see a man in green and gold armor striding up confidently. “And here I see him. Can I assume he is no threat as you have not alerted the Allfather?”

“He is no threat, Loki, I know my duties well enough,” Heimdahl replied, a bit entering his words. He turned to glare at the newcomer but his eyes softened when Loki looked up at him. “Perhaps you’ll be amused by this stranger. He claimed the name Loki before I named it lie.”

“I believe I shall take it from here then,” Loki replied genially, though frost underlay his tone. He rested a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and started walking the archangel towards the distant golden palace. His grip was implacable and far stronger than Gabriel had expected. “So, who are you and why do you go by my name? Not many who know me would dare.”

Gabriel stayed silent, wondering what he had gotten himself into now. It was true, the last time he’d been here, Thor and Loki hadn’t been born. Odin himself had been young, not much older than the Asgardian walking next to him was. Though there was something, a sense of _cold_ radiating from Loki that sharply reminded Gabriel of his brother Lucifer. He didn’t think this Loki would hurt him and was rather more curious than he was letting on. After all, if this was the Loki whose identity Gabriel had stolen on Earth, they might get along very well. Or kill each other, but hey, who’s counting.

“I’m a... refugee I suppose you could say,” Gabriel replied finally, looking around curiously at the changes wrought here in Asgard in the many years since he’d been here last. There weren’t many but there were a few. And evidently a few new people as well. “I tried to use your name because I hid under it on Earth. I became a trickster to hide from my family. The Asgardians are considered gods back there. And, if you don’t mind, I’d like to keep my real name to myself.”

“You mean no harm to this realm, I can tell that,” Loki replied meditatively, slanting a glance over at Gabriel as they walked. A glimmer of an idea was forming in his mind, something to lighten the boredom that stalked him here in Asgard. While he was part of the group, he never felt truly one of the other warriors. Perhaps here was someone who could make life a little more interesting. And a trickster, hmm? That had possibilities. “So I believe you can keep your name to yourself. But you can’t call yourself Loki. How about I give you a new name while you’re here. You said you were a trickster and played myself back in your home. So why don’t we give you a reflection of my own name? What do you say to the name Kilo?”

“I say it’s a name I can stand,” Gabriel laughed, letting out a relieved sigh. Getting thrown into a jail here would have been rather uncomfortable. After all, he just wanted to be in a safe place until those two muttonheaded Winchesters finished with the Apocalypse. Gabriel didn’t want to be on Earth if and when it burned. “I see a gleam in your eye I recognize. I’ve had it myself often enough. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking, why don’t we liven up my dear brother’s life for a while?” Loki replied with a chuckle and a smirk. “With one god of mischief and a trickster around, just imagine what we can get up to?”

“I like the way you think,” Gabriel laughed, clapping a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “They won’t know what hit them.”

\--------------------------------------

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to be welcomed and fit right in as most Asgardians were inclined to trust until proven otherwise. Odin asked many questions about why he had run and why Asgard, many of which Gabriel even answered truthfully. But once that was over, he was accepted and allowed to stay. Loki and Gabriel became quite close over the next several days, thinking up different tricks and pranks to play. Many were the times that Thor or Lady Sif and the Warriors Three would come upon them sitting in a corner and laughing together as they thought up something new.

Their favorite prank was one played on Thor. The thunder god was actually quite amused by the time the prank was over and was easy-going about it all. Unlike the one time Gabriel had played a prank on Sif and the shieldmaiden had threatened to run him through with her spear. She actually reminded him of Kali and Gabriel felt a warmth towards Sif after that. And stopped playing pranks on her, spears notwithstanding. He’d been stabbed in the chest plenty of times, thank you very much. But the prank they played involved one of Gabriel’s favorite things that humans had created. Other than candy, of course. Fireworks.

“I’m still not sure about this colored fire,” Loki said doubtfully, staring at the little firecrackers Gabriel had snapped into existence. While he could make them from scratch, he didn’t really want to. Another great thing about being an archangel? Being able to sidestep science laws like matter being created and destroyed. “I can do the same thing with my magic.”

“True, but your magic is all illusion,” Gabriel countered with a grin. “Much like my own when I was you on Earth. This is real, physical materials. Plus, you haven’t seen fireworks yet. They’re awesome.”

“These aren’t dangerous?” Loki persisted, though a grin tugged at his lips. “I wouldn’t want to kill Thor, of course, but a little injury?”

“Only dangerous if you’re too close,” Gabriel replied, concentrating for a moment before snapping an even larger firework into existence. It was a little difficult to get the chemicals inside right for what he wanted. “Thor will be fine. That guy’s built like a tank, you know? Fireworks like these won’t hurt him.”

So, finally convinced, Loki helped Gabriel hide the fireworks in Thor’s room. Though Gabriel had to stop the Asgardian from putting them in Thor’s bed. Gabriel’s reassurances notwithstanding, he didn’t want to actually hurt the guy. Gabriel rather liked Thor, reminded him a little of Sam Winchester. They were both puppies made of sunshine and good-will. Besides, Thor was one of the few people here who could actually hurt him. Gabriel had studied that hammer the guy carried around, Mjolnir, and had come to the surprising and uncomfortable conclusion that it could actually hurt him, grace deep. But fireworks were just a prank, no one was going to get hurt, and Thor might actually enjoy it. Gabriel knew he would.

Once every firework was hidden, Gabriel and Loki threw up a shield around themselves to project invisibility. They had very different way of doing it and had spent many hours talking about their powers and how they worked. But for now, invisibility was what they needed and it worked. Thor walked in not too much later, dropping Mjolnir on the little table next to his bed. Gabriel looked over at Loki who nodded, a look of gleeful anticipation on his face. Without snapping, since that would give away the prank, Gabriel concentrated and set off the fireworks. Sprays of color and fire burst into the air accompanied by loud popping noises, startling Thor. The Asgardian whipped around, arms raised to fight, as Gabriel and Loki laughed themselves out of their invisibility.

Red flowers and a laughing yellow smiley face hovered in the air along with the smell of sulphur. Thor stared at the display with a surprised expression that turned into appreciation and laughter. He clapped both Gabriel and Loki on the shoulder, making the smaller men stagger a bit. Waving a hand, Gabriel cleared away the smoke and sulphur smell, not enjoying either. Though, with a little thought, the sparks stayed in the air.

“Excellent prank, my brother and friend,” Thor boomed, his laugh joining Gabriel and Loki’s. “What are these things, Kilo? I have never seen their like here on Asgard.”

“They’re called fireworks,” Gabriel explained, a hint of nostalgia in his voice. “Humans created them on Earth. Midgard to you guys. The second best thing after candy, in my opinion. They’re awesome.”

“I have to admit, they are very pretty,” Loki admitted, slanting an amused glance at Gabriel. “I had my doubts about this prank but it was rather successful. You have to tell me more about Midgardian creations. Perhaps we can find even more for our pranks.”

“Let me tell you about some brothers,” Gabriel said, waving goodbye to Thor as he and Loki headed out. “And some of the tricks I pulled on them. The Winchesters never knew what hit them.”


End file.
